Pokemon:LEGACIES
by superkid93
Summary: San starts his pokemon journey, aiming to collect the eight Kanto badges and enter the Pokemon league. Along the way he must face his annoying rival Jasmine, deal with being second to Aaron and prove to himself and his sister he can be a Pokemon Trainer.


Chapter 1

A long line of young children, all clad in bright, clothes stretched from a large building in the middle of a field. The line rumbled, a hive of activity the young children chatted and talked about the very important day. The day they got their first Pokèmon.

Slowly the line dwindled as more and more people walked away to start their own adventure through Kanto. The noise of earlier had died down as people left until only less than 20 people were left waiting for their companion.

'WAIT!' a young, male voice yelled from the bumpy road that led away from the building. Panting heavily, a young boy with short, copper hair raced up the road with speed that would give a Rapidash a run for its money.

Skidding to a halt, he collapsed to the floor, sweat dripping from his head as he caught his breathe, His crimson red shirt dirtied from the mucky dust on the floor along with his black tracksuit.

Pulling himself up, the young man looked at the person in front of him, a young girl with a long, white skirt, a pale green t-shirt and white cap on her head that covered the top of her long blond hair.

'Excuse me' the dirty boy asked, looking up at the girl who's head blocked the glare of the sun, 'You wouldn't happen to have a drink I could borrow could you?'

The girl just looked down at him with sneer and shining teal eyes before she walked into the building to receive her first Pokemon.

Grunting angrily, he pulled himself up and brushed the dirt of his clothes while he waited to be admitted into the building.

_Just my luck_ he thought as he waited with growing impatience. _The one day my alarm decides to break is the day I need to get my first Pokemon. Boy San, you get yourself into some shit._

Sighing, San turned his thoughts to which Pokemon he would eventually choose.

He had never liked Bulbasaur, it seemed a bit too childish for him, and he didn't like the idea of having a Venasaur one day, they were HUGE! And slow as well, not very ideal. A Squirtle seemed alright, but most people said they caused nothing but trouble and the idea of having a Pokemon with two cannons on its back didn't seem appealing, even if it did look intimidating to foes. Then their was Charmander, the most difficult Pokemon to train out of the three, but by far the most rewarding at the end, evolving into a Charizard, a fire-flying type Pokemon.

Of course, while he was caught in thought, he failed to notice the doors slide open and the girl walk out, ignoring him completely.

Finally he was shook out of his thoughts by a sharp cough. Re-focusing his eyes, he looked up to see an old man with wispy gray hair stood on the other side of the door, dressed in brown pants and a white lab coat.

'Well then son, are you going to come in or are you going to stare at the dirt all day?' he said, his voice rough and full of phlegm.

'Oh..erm...sorry sir' San mumbled, shuffling his feet and avoiding the professors eyes.

'Don't stress dear boy' he chuckled, grinning slightly before walking into the building, San following behind him with his tail between his legs.

He led San through a short hallway, covered in an ugly beige colour before the professor opened a door to the left of the hallway.

Slightly confused, San just looked at the elder man, who gestured for him to be enter the room.

Shuffling into the room, the first thing he noticed were the walls, lined with book after book ranging from _A-Z of Pokemon Allergies _to _Zapdos-Real or just a legend?_

In the middle of the room sat four large, velvet red armchairs surrounding a wooden desk, upon which sat a laptop.

'What is he doing here?' a squeaky voice yelled making San jump out of his skin Turning towards the voice, San saw the young girl who ignored him earlier and instantly blushed.

'Now Jasmine, you should stop being so harsh' the professor reprimanded, getting a 'Yes Mr. Oak' in reply before gesturing for San and Jasmine to take a seat in the gigantic chairs.

San sat down and stared nervously out of the window at all the Pokemon running around in the ranch.

'Well' The professor said, reappearing from the hallway with several papers in his hands, much to the dismay of San.

'Oh don't worry,' he said, noticing the look of fear on San's face.

'Most of these papers are for me, you just have to fill in the basics.'

Sighing in relief San relaxed his body slightly, but tensed up again when he saw Jasmine staring at him like he just ate her dinner.

'Well I guess the first question is what do you want to be?' Oak asked the pair.

'Trainer' San muttered, still staring at the floor.

'Hey' Jasmine yelled, turning to face San, 'He was asking me idiot!'

'Actually' Professor Oak interrupted cautiously, fearing a bite from Jasmine, 'I was asking both you.'

'Well I'm going to be the greatest trainer ever' Jasmine boasted, standing up and punching her fist upwards into the air.

'Very well then' Oak answered, filling out a box on the sheets, 'Now could you tell me your date of birth?'

And it continued in a similar fashion, with Oak asking San and Jasmine several questions about a range of topics, from trivial things such as what colour they wanted their license to be to their parents profession.

After several minutes the professor stood up and led them into his lab, where there were three cubicles held up by a large metal rod. In one of the cubicles lay a sleeping Charmander, its soft snores penetrating the silence. In the middle one sat an extremely small Squirtle, hardly more than a child, blowing bubbles out of its mouth, then trying to catch them in its hands, amusing the starter Pokemon to no end.

Finally there was a Bulbasaur in the last cubicle, gazing lazily at the starting trainers out of one eye, evaluating them to be a threat or not.

After several minutes of nothing but uncomfortable silence and the occasional giggle from the young Squirtle, Professor oak came back into the room with two large brown boxes stacked in his arms toppling cautiously each way.

Coming to a stop, he told the two youngsters to come closer before opening both the boxes, revealing the contents inside.

'Now, here are you trainer cards' Oak began, handing both trainers slightly different cards.

Gazing down at his trainers card, San came to the full realization _I am an official __trainer_ he thought, crackling a smile as h looked at the card.

It was a vibrant red, flames present in the background of the card. Covering the far right was a picture of him, wearing a red top identical to his currant attire, yet instead of having his hair a messy, untamed brown mop, it was a straight, significantly longer hairstyle, forced upon him by his mother on the day he set off for the picture, along with his application form to become a trainer.

In the top left was his status-a trainer, followed underneath by his name, date of birth, gender and the date he became a trainer.

'Heres a complimentary town map, free to all trainers to help you find your way around, five Pokeballs, three potions and three full heals to help you start up your journey.' The elder man finished, handing them all the items, which reminded San of an important item he left.

'Oh crap!' he yelled suddenly, shocking both the Pokemon expert and the young girl.

'Is their a problem San?' the professor asked, trying to overlook the child's profanity use.

'I left my bag at home' San replied, suddenly hysterical, how could he forget his bag, it was huge for god sake.

San started panicking and began to drop the items he had just received, much to the shock of the sleeping Charmander, startled out of its slumber.

Grouchy, the Charmander started shooting fire out of its mouth, heating the sturdy glass surrounding it.

'No!' oak yelled, running over to the container and trying to calm the raging Charmander down, much to the amusement of the Squirtle, who chortled happily at the scene unfolding.

After several minutes of chaos during which San and Jasmine were forced to hide I corners to avoid the Pokemons rage, oak received several burns and a large bite mark on his head where the Charmander bite him in an attempt to escape the clutches of his quite hairy hands.

After putting the Charmander to sleep with the help of a rather large Vileplume, professor Oak began his lecture again.

'Last but not least,' he huffed, slightly beaten from his encounter with Charmander 'here are you're Pokedex; a giant encyclopedia on every Pokemon ever discovered and your personal guide, my own invention' he finished, beaming proudly before handing them their rich red Pokedex.

'When do we get our Pokemon?' Jasmine asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

'Ah...well I suppose we can get them now, feel free to choose between Bulbasaur, Charmander and ah...Squirtle' the professor finished, blushing slightly as the Squirtle wriggled desperately trying to get of the back of its shell...with no success.

'I'm not having that Pokemon' Jasmine retorted, turning her nose up at the baby Pokemon, its look of hopefulness replaced with heartbroken puppy eyes, instantly giving up on its struggle to right itself and hiding inside its shell.

'Can I have that Charmander?' Jasmine asked pointing excitingly to the sleeping Pokemon.

'Are you sure?' oak asked hesitant to give her such an impulsive and reckless Pokemon.

'I WANT THAT ONE!' Jasmine yelled, pouting her and stamping her feet on the ground, waking the Charmander once again, who stood up and breathed in a deep breath, preparing to release another flamethrower this time without the confines of its chamber.

Noticing the Charmander, Oak hurriedly recalled it into a Pokeball before handing it to Jasmine.

'Yes!' she cheered punching the air, 'I caught my first Pokemon!'

'Well really you didn't catch it you...' San trailed off the sentence he was in when he saw Jasmine giving him a death glare.

'Now San, would you like to choose your Pokemon?'

'erm....yeh sure' San blushed, now under the gaze of everyone in the room. Looking at the remaining two Pokemon in the room San considered his options. He had a choice between a Bulbasaur that had done nothing but open and close its eyes while he had been here and he doubted it had done anything else all day. He liked the Squirtle, they were powerful Pokemon and his granddad had one at the cape house...but it seemed too young to battle, it was considerably smaller than the other Squirtle's he had seen and seemed quite baby-ish.

'Oh just hurry up will you' Jasmine yelled, interrupting San's trail of thoughts.

'I guess I'll take erm.....Squirtle' San sighed much to the delight of the water Pokemon who began spinning around madly before jumping onto San's arm and hugging him.

Professor Oak smiled at the act before handing San Squirtles Pokeball, which he used to return the Pokemon, much to its dismay.

'Now,' The professor began, spreading a map out on the table, 'The first place you should go is Viridian, there holding a beginners tournament their and it would be a good start, after that take the route through Viridian forest to pewter city, thats where the first gym is. After your done in pewter take only route you want, the rest is up to you.'

'Thank you' San said politely nodding his head to professor oak while Jasmine just snorted and began walking out of the lab.

'Okay...' Professor Oak said, wondering what he had said to offend the young girl, while San only breathed a small sigh of relief.

Unfortunately for him, she managed to catch his sigh and turned around, furious and red in the face.

'SO!' she began, storming up to the poor young boy who cowered at her rage, 'You're happy to see me gone are you? How about we have a battle then, see if you have the guts to face someone!'

'Actually I don't really...its not very smart'

'puff! Puff! PUFF!' Jasmine taunted, turning around and walking away again.

'I...am...not...weak' San muttered glaring at Jasmines back, fire shining in his eyes.

'I'll battle you then' he shouted to her, standing up straight and staring straight at her shocked face.

Slowly, her look of shock transformed into a grin and she pulled her Charmander's Pokeball from her belt and readied it.

'WAIT!' oak yelled, stepping in between the two fiery trainers, 'don't fight in my lab, theirs ton's of expensive equipment here'

'Well then where are we meant to fight then?' Jasmine challenged placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the professor.

'I know just the place' he replied, beaming.

123456789

San and Jasmine were stood on a small battlefield in professor Oaks field, Charmander and Squirtle stood facing each other down on the battlefield while professor Oak stood in the officials spot.

Many Pokemon from oaks ranch and gathered, eager to see a fight after a boring day in the ranch, with nothing but the wind to cause a disturbance, the fire Pokemon cheering on Charmander while the water Pokemon roared for Squirtle.

'This is a one-on-one match between Charmander and Squirtle. There is no time limit and the first Pokemon to fall loses.'

'Lets go Charmander! Scratch!'

'Squirtle withdraw!'

Speeding up the Charmander launched itself at Squirtle, claws extended and gleaming in the sunlight, yet the claws only scratched the surface of Squirtles shell as the Pokemon withdrew into its shell, the attack causing more damage to Charmander than Squirtle.

'Now use water gun!'

The water Pokemon popped out of its shell a shot a jet of water at the fire-type, hitting it a point-blanc range and sending the Pokemon back to its trainers feet.

'Get up Charmander and use ember!' Jasmine shouted hysterically at her Pokemon, which struggled to get up after the massive damage it had just been dealt.

'Bubble attack Squirtle!'

The two attacks collided in the middle of the battle field, steam rising up and blocking either pokemon from getting a clear view.

'Dammit! I cant see!' San heard Jasmine yell from the other side of the battlefield.

'Squirtle use rapid spin!' San commanded, his Pokemon grinning back at him before jumping into the fog and spinning around rapidly, the fog drifting away faster.

'Charmander use scratch!'

'Cquirtle look out!'

But San's warning was too slow and as Squirtle popped out of its shell it was racked by Chamanders vicious claws, tossing the Pokemon across the arena.

'Squirtle!' San yelled, unable to watch anything as his Pokemon struggled to get up from the blow.

'Now finish it off with ember!' Jasmine yelled, pointing towards the Squirtle with an outstretched arm.

'Squirtle!' San yelled, desperate as his Pokemon could do nothing against the oncoming attack which blew the water Pokemon backwards onto its shell.

'The winner is Jasmine and Charmander!' professor Oak declared while San rushed over to his fallen Pokemon, which had burst into tears at the loss.

Dejectedly, San withdrew his starter into its Pokeball and placed it on his poke-belt, his eyes beginning to stain with tears.

'You should be proud of yourself San' he heard professor Oak say while placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

'why should I be proud?' San questioned 'I got beaten by a girl' he retorted, dropping into a heavy sulk.

'Maybe you did lose to a girl, but so did I at one point during my life'

'you did?' San replied, shocked that such a great trainer and researcher could have lost.

'Aye, so you see, it isn't the end just because you lost to a girl, its just the start and you could go on to become an even better trainer'

'you think so?'

'As long as you trust your Pokemon, one day you'll reach that peak in the sky' oak finished, winking at San before walking back into his lab.

With renewed hope, San followed the professor back into the lab where he was given an ocean blue backpack, courtesy of professor oak where he stored all of his items etc.

Waving goodbye to the elder man, San walked out of pallet town into route 1, determined to become a great Pokemon trainer and beat Jasmine.


End file.
